Stay With Me
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Leon is taken to Twilight Town to do set up defenses as he's done in Radiant Gardens - preparing for Xehanort's possible advances. There he meets a young girl.


When Sora had come back to Leon with two friends in toe, he hadn't expected to be given more work than he already has to do. But to know that the threat of Xehanort's possible attacks, as well as everything associated with him, he couldn't turn them down. If they wished for him to try then he would. So he set off the next day with all the equipment he would need; not that he couldn't come back for more if need be, it would just be a hassle. They had warned that there might not be a welcome party at every world, but most would know he's coming and for what.

Stepping foot into Twilight Town, Leon sighs uncomfortably. The only person waiting for him happens to be a girl around the age of fifteen or sixteen. The hues of blue, white, and tan accent her pale skin and short, silver hair. A single maroon eye watches him expectantly, the other covered by her hair. She wears casual clothes; a blue vest, tan pants that end at her knees, and plain blue shoes trimmed in white. The whole city seems to appear just as simple compared to his three belts crossing over a pair of tight black pants, scoffed boots, white t-shirt, and short black jacket. His own brown hair falls to his shoulders, framing in his scarred face and blue-gray eyes.

"Leon."

He gives a nod and walks over to her, suddenly wishing he had brought some of the equipment with him. "Are you the one supposed to take me to the clock tower?"

"Fuu."

"Right, Fuu. Is there someone else I should talk with about this?"

"No."

"Then show the way."

x.x.x.x

For days he worked to get the shield generator up and running. Being such a big city, it took him a little longer than expected. The second the alarm system was done, he felt satisfied to head to the next world. Only one problem stood in his way. Each of those days, Fuu had come to watch over him, even help in some occasions. Growing on one another through silence and few words, neither understood what was happening to their hearts; slowly bonding and becoming connected. Which is why Leon had rushed to leave the clock tower and hurry back to his ship before Fuu could even show up.

"Leaving?"

Hesitating to turn around, Leon takes a slow breath. "Yes." He feels guilty as it is. Befriending a young girl and even thinking of harboring feelings. He finds himself despicable. In his mind he believes it to be best that he leaves early and merely send Cid instead. He can barely handle his own world as it is.

That is till her dainty fingers wrap around his right hand. She gives a small tug and he can't deny her a second longer. Looking down, Leon can't help but to show her a miniscule smile. "Return?"

So he does it again. Hesitates. For one brief second he almost wants to ask Fuu to come with him. Radiant Gardens is no place for her and he knows it. The world is still filthy and crumbling at every turn, whlie she's growing and becoming more beautiful by the day.

"Maybe. I have things to do."

"Stay."

His steel eyes meet her one visible crimson; the heat of her gaze melting all his walls to the ground. Even still Leon knows that by staying he'd only be acting selfishly. Sora, no all the Keyblade wielders, had asked him to take the technology of Radiant Gardens to the other worlds in order to protect them. Not that he believes it'll do much good or be the one to say it out loud. The brunet pulls his hand from her grasp, settling on shoving it in his pocket so she can't reach for him again.

How can he tell her that her life isn't valued higher than thousands? Especially when he feels the opposite.

"I'll be back."

"But-"

"I promise. I'll come back."

Not wanting to destroy her fairy tale, Leon walks for the Gummi Ship he was given to travel from world to world. He won't admit to her that he's scared. He's at least a good seven years older and she's not even eighteen. It's hardly proper.

"Will you stay then?"

The full sentence catches the brunet off guard so much that he glances over his shoulder. Although the emotion isn't shown on her face, in her eye he can see that wistful hope. "We'll see," is all he can say in response before hurriedly climbing into the ship.

x.x.x.x

Leon rushes out of the Gummi Ship with his gunblade clutched in his hand. He had run into Lea at the Land of Dragons only to find out that Twilight Town had been attacked. By what, Sora and Riku had gone to investigate. He had left after finishing up the settings for the shield for the palace. If he had to return on his way to the next world, so be it. All he knew at that time was that he had to get back to Fuu.

All around him the city is in ruins. Nobodies... Heartless... all sorts of creatures he's never even seen attack the structures and its people. Twilight Town burns and crumbles, making Leon wonder if his presence had done anything at all. Screams of fear and anguish ring in his ears. The sound forces him back to reality, forces him to get moving. He only knows of one place to be honest, but it's the one place his heart tells him to go to.

Luckily, Fuu had shown him several ways to get to the tower for most passages and roads where blocked or destroyed. He doesn't even make it that far when he hears a small voice among the chaos.

"Leon!"

His gunblade swings at his side as he runs over to a building that has caved in on itself. Amidst the brick he spots a splash of silver. "Are you okay?" he calls out, looking around for any sign of the monsters. Thankfully, they have already moved on and he's safe to set his weapon down. "It's alright. It's safe right now."

Scoffed with dust and speckled with red, Fuu emerges. Although she doesn't appear to be hurt, Leon rushes to her. His eyes run over her even though she shakes her head, mumbling, "Fine."

Leon sighs and rubs at the back of his neck, suddenly realizing just what he's gotten himself into. Surely Sora and Riku are on the job - he has no true reason to be here. With no Keyblade or magic he'll get himself killed. Still, as he looks down at Fuu he finds his heart fill. She reaches out to touch his arm. "Returned."

"I can't stay though... neither can you."

"Take me with you?"

Leon grabs at her hand this time, with his other clutching tightly at his sword. "Stay close to me. I'll keep you safe."

He doesn't bother to ask about her family, friends, or any other people she might want to know about. In return, she takes him through the tunnels and back to where he landed the Gummi Ship. Even when they arrive she stays silent as Leon helps her inside of the vessel. Once they're alone with the chaos left far behind, Fuu dares to swivel in her chair. Although her face gives no hints to what she's feeling, the way her fingers graze over his arm says all he needs to know.

Turning auto-pilot on, Leon turns to her as well. Just as his knees align with hers, she leans forward and her lips dust over his cheek. "Thank you."

Leon, now thrown off guard, hurries to turn back around. His sun-kissed face darkness slightly by a red hue. "I'll take you back to my world, you should be safe there."

"Leaving?"

"No, I'll stay with you. If a war is starting, I'll protect you."

Fuu turns herself back around, sending a last glance over at Leon as he steers closer to Radiant Gardens. As she gazes elsewhere, the brunet smiles while adjusting the thrusters. If only saving her is selfish, then he gladly accepts his upcoming punishment.

* * *

_A surprise giftie for a dear friend. ^^  
_Happy New Year


End file.
